Graveyard Dog
The Graveyard Dog is an unnamed minor character that only appears in the manga. When its owner was alive, they made a deal with a Kor, but died before all three wishes could be completed; however, as the wishes a Kor grants are eternal, the Graveyard Dog was bound to its owner's grave and unable to go to heaven till Frau arrived and severed the bond that tied the dog to the mortal world. Appearance Physical appearance The Graveyard Dog is a medium-sized dog with tan markings above its eyes and underbelly. It resembles a real-world Doberman Pinscher. Clothing The dog wore a leather collar with spikes protruding. Its owner's feelings manifested themselves as a chain that bound the dog's collar to the owner's grave. Personality The graveyard dog had a very gentle temperament for a guard dog, affectionately licking Frau's face when Frau came to greet him although the two had never met before. Bound to guard his owner's grave for eternity, he was shown to be very lonely, and enjoyed having visitors. Very intelligent,In Kapitel 34, he said "eternity doesn't exist", showing hints of deductive cognition. he was able to understand human concepts such as eternity, selfishness, and forgiveness. He was also able to understand and classify its emotions, saying that being with its owner made it happy, and that he understood human weakness. Relationships Unnamed owner: The dog was very loyal to its owner, said he was "happy" when with his owner, and bore no ill will towards them when he was bound to their grave to forever guard them. History The graveyard dog had an owner who made a deal with a Kor, with Frau suspecting the first wish was to "always be protected", but they (the owner) died of an unknown cause before all three wishes could be completed. Though the dog's owner's soul went to heaven, a Kor's wishes are eternal, so the dog's soul became bound to its owner's grave so that the owner may "always be protected". Its master's feelings manifested themselves as a chain that bound the dog to the gravestone by its collar. Manga Synopsis As Teito Klein, Frau and Capella continue on their journey to District 5 to find the next House of God, the Krat House, they are interrupted by a dog barking, and follow the sound to find the dog chained to a gravestone. The dog excitedly greets Frau by licking his face. Teito at first thinks the dog was abandoned by its owner, but upon noticing Capella cannot see the dog, realises the dog is a spirit. As Frau explains how its master's feelings have tied the dog to the mortal world, Teito attempts to free it by striking the chains with his Baculus, yet they do not break. Frau explains that a Baculus is not strong enough to break a Kor's wish, and unleashes Verloren's Scythe to sever the bonds between the dog and its owner, which frees the animal's soul, allowing it to ascend to heaven. Trivia *It is the only animal in the series known to have ascended to heaven. References Site Navigation Category:Creatures